


Chipped | Gil x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chipped Tooth, F/M, M/M, Someone on Uma's crew fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: After an incident on the ship, Gil opens up to you.





	Chipped | Gil x Reader

"Harry! You fucking suck!" You stormed into the Captain's Quarters, Harry right behind you. "I didn't mean to! And you were in the way anyways!" Harry retorted, still laughing. "Stop laughing!" You yelled, digging around in a drawer desperately trying to find a mirror.

You were fixing some of the fishing nets near the edge of the ship when Harry decided to drop in, quite literally. Uma had ordered one of the newbies to fix the ropes that lead to the Crow's Nest and they either didn't do it or did a really shit job at it.

"Why is this place such a mess?!" You growled, becoming increasingly more frustrated as you slammed the drawer shut. "Calm down, lassie." Harry took a couple steps towards you. "Back off, Hook." You snapped as you finally found a mirror. 

You looked at your reflection. Other than a couple bruises and a general sourness throughout your body, you were okay. "I think I'm fine." You told Harry. "You mean like I said you were?" Harry raised an eyebrow. You rolled your eyes and blew a raspberry at him.

Wait, that didn't feel right. You looked in the mirror, baring your teeth. You let out a small scream. One of your front teeth had been chipped. "What are you overreacting about now?" Harry asked, sitting in Uma's chair with his feet up on the desk.

"This, you dick!" You stormed over to him, baring your teeth. He took one look at your tooth and burst into hysterical laughter. "Shut it!" You snapped, pushing him and his chair over.

"What's going on?" Uma barged in, Gil on her heels. "She-" Harry pointed at you, unable to finish his sentence before bursting into even more laughter. You sent him a nasty glare before showing Uma and Gil the damage.

Once they realize what happened, Gil tried to stifle his laughter while Uma didn't care. "If it makes you feel better," Uma gasped, smiling still playing at her lips. "The moron that was supposed to fix the ropes has been thrown overboard. Because of him, we almost lost 2 valuable crew members." Uma straightened up.

"Good." You nodded. He got what he deserve. Uma turned to walk out of the Captain's Quarters. "Ya'll take the rest of the day off." Uma called over her shoulder. You sighed. "Come on, Gil." You grabbed your boyfriend's hand, pulling him out the door with you.

* * *

"I look like a tool." You sighed, looking in your hand mirror. "You're the most beautiful tool I've ever seen." Gil said, coming up behind you. You turned your head to look at him. "Er, you know what I mean." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"People can't see this." You declared, flopping on your bed. "It's bad enough you, Harry, and Uma saw it." Gil sat down on the edge of the bed. "What are you going to do? It's not like you can just stop smiling." Gil held your hand, brushing his thumb over your knuckles idly. 

"I can and will." You pursed your lips. " **But your smile is important to me."** Gil said, looking crestfallen. You sat up on your knees, hugging his head to your chest. "It brightens the room and when you smile at me, it makes me feel like everything's gonna work out." He sighed shakily. You felt guilt and sadness blossom in your chest.

"And I don't care if you don't think it's perfect. Perfect is... boring." Gil finished. "I'm sorry, baby." You murmured, tilting Gil's head up to meet yours, You relinquished in the feeling of his chapped lips against yours. You eventually broke away for air.

"Now let me see that smile." Gil said softly. You laughed and smiled at him. "Beautiful." He murmured, making you blush. How did you land a guy as great as him?

After this, anytime either you or Gil heard someone making fun of your teeth, they would be at the mercy of Uma's crew.


End file.
